sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Carefulspoon
Comments You shouldn't let the comments worry you, we don't get many. We mainly write stories and edit characters, people usually comment on the talk pages. By the way, Thnx fr the comments on my charas, I added some more pics to Jem. You should check out Nicole the cat and Snake Eyes, if u can't find nicoles, there's a link on Snake Eyes's page to it (I think 8(. Write me- Ouka-noir 03:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi am WikaBot123 Thx for commting on my work!!! I don't find you stalkerish at all, it's flattering to get comments on your pages. And I'm glad u liked Cyber. The connection between him and Nicole is that they are the first members in the Twilight Rebellion, not including Snake Eyes- Ouka I haven't seen Snake Eyes yet. I'll have to look him up, he sounds cool. Emeraldgreeny 17:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC)Hi! im Emeraldgreeny! I am just aking, HOW U WON THE LUCKY EDIT BADGE??????? I CANT BELIEVE U WON IT!!! 8O I was told by Frozina that you were good at giving reviews for characters I was wondering if you would be willing to do one on my char http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Kizu_the_Angel-Hedgehog and give me your feedback. Thanks. Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 19:55, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Stalk 8D Hi spoon, we got the Talk pages back 8D now i can stalk you forever >:D This is not the toast you are looking for, bro. 13:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Do i know you kind stranger 83 chances are i most likely do, sadly T_T Carefulspoon (talk) 17:01, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Mobius Mew Mew News News Guess what,I'm gonna be continuing the story,starting tomorrow so there you go Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 05:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Scary facts AAAAH SPOON!! I GOT SCARED CAUSE I WAS PISSING AROUND ON GOOGLE AND I PUT SAPPHIRES FIRST INTIAL R FOR RAMONA AND T FOR TEX AND RT and it means Russian Times, if they had a kid it would be of russian provinice D8 just saying 83 Tex: o.e Wussian? Gamerboy123456 (talk) 02:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) AHHH GAMER!!!! WHY IS THAT SCARY? RUSSIANS ARE AWESOME D8 I HAVE A REALLY COOL RUSSIAN FRIEND ON DA WHO PRETTY MUCH COMPLIMENTS EVERYTHING I SUBMIT ON THE PROGRAM, IN FACT I MANAGED TO ENCOURAGE HIM TO DESIGN HIS OWN MATERIAL AND POST THEM MODERATELY ON THE SITE, HE HAPPENS TO BE QUITE A PROFICIENT ARTIST WHICH, UNDER SUCH REGARDS, SUGGESTS THAT IT IS A VERISIMILITUDE (A POSSIBILITY) THAT HE HAS DONE THIS BEFORE, AND HE IS ALSO EXTREMELY FLUENT IN ENGLISH WHICH IS IMPRESSIVE CONSIDERING IT ISN'T HIS FIRST LANGUAGE 83 caps lock 4 tah win XD Sapphire: I love you too Tex ^-^ btw sorry about the late reply e.e my computer crashed on me for a while =? Carefulspoon (talk) 03:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) One thing spoon; if you won't put your message on the person's (s)talk page they will not receive it o3o So if you want to send a message to me, you go to User_Talk:Frozina and put a message there. o3o This is not the toast you are looking for, bro. 16:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) u mad? ^-^ Carefulspoon (talk) 22:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't know I couldn't tell you spoon why people do stuff like that I think they may just be crazy or insane people do bad things for unknown reasons =/ Gamerboy123456 (talk) 01:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Randomness 8P It's fine dude just another chat ^u^, anyway sure you can use Belku in your hel bent comic may I ask what you plan on doing with him? Gamerboy123456 (talk) 00:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) alright sounds good can't wait ^u^ by the way I made two new characters named Ellis Otaku and Dororo Likow check them out please if you get the time 83 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 02:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Spoon I need your help I need to delte the page niko the hedgehog its a troll page please I need some help while I take care of the trolls! D8 04:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Gamerboy123456 (talk) thanks there is alot of trolls I gotta block them all D8 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 04:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Spoon why wont you answer me on private chat Im trying to tell you everyone on the chat is a troll D8 did I do something? Gamerboy123456 (talk) 04:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) carefulspoon, i'm not a troll, i'm a mod of a wiki that was attack by the same trolls that are attacking you. i've been trying to warn you on private chat that they were on chat[[User:ULF294|'Unidentified Life Form']][[User talk:ULF294|''' 294']] 04:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Wandering soul story Hello, Spoony, just wanted to tell ya that my story Wandering Soul is about to get its next chapter (and possibly a comic :D) hope you still like my writing- Ouka-noir (talk) 05:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Octagons They have 8 sides -TheAlmightyJesus (talk) 10:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Haven't had much time to write, but I am (kinda) able to draw, though I cant upload it since my laptop is all screwy!!!.... I'll get a new one soon. You should also check out Soul's page to see her new clothes- Ouka I'm very glad you like it, the first chapter is actually takes place about a month or two after the prologue so Soul has a bit more personality-Ouka Chat minion. [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] Come on chat please. Anyway, you want me to make you a signature? [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 16:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah XD. When you do, I know a user who makes really cool sigs, he made mine. Also, you comin on chat? [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 16:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I gtg. CURSE YOU IPAD BATTERY LIFE. [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143'']] 16:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) About Rhonda, I thought we can use SonicX screenshots? Hatsune the Cat (talk) 18:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude sorry for leaving the chat Muppet and Metal were really pissing me off. I can't stand Muppet anymore, I literally can't, so I'm not coming on if he's onI dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 18:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy It's nothing to do with you, don't worry. It's muppet and Metal, mainly Muppet. And I'm fine, I'm just not coming on the chat if Muppet's on. I can never stand him -.- I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 18:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy Also I think I'm going to go on the chat on the Hetalia wiki if you want to come on X3 http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 18:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy I forgive Metal X3 It's just he wasn't helping at the time. But I don't forgive Muppet, I've put up with so much crap from him and I can't take it. To me he is a douchebag who only cares about himself -.- I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 18:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy Oh yeah, do you still wanna go on Hetalia Wiki Chat? |D I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 19:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy I had that problem before, I just refreshed it repeatedly until it worked :I I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 19:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy I IS ON |D I forgot about this completly because I was reading a depressing PrussiaxHungary fanfic ;; I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 19:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy Enough,I get it I read your first message and I read Ivy's and I get it so,there's no need to write anymore. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 21:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It was meh -.-;; I did have to wear a dress link unfortanutly they also got me to dance, twice, but there was lots and lots of food lol 8P Pink-peril (talk) 01:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I told you I read both mesaages,now please tell Ivy to stop posting the same thing? Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 03:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah my mum dragged me onto the dancefloor twice :I and my ears were ringing for a little while after. Thanks about the dress though, even if it isn't really the sort of thing i would wear lol ^^ I was partly surprised it fitted, cause i hadn't worn it for 4 years o.o; the only difference was that i got taller o.e;; I actually think you look pretty cool lol o.o and your dog Gabby's cute lol x3, you're not horrible even if you do hate yourself with a burning passion xP Pink-peril (talk) 05:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) mistake sorry,must have done something wrong,forget it Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 06:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Doing good its amazing what a bit of gears of war and iron maiden can do for you when your pissed off haha, am all good mate just got a little bit sick of people talking about that and constantly trying to bring the subject on to gays and lessies, hell mate i enjoy a laugh but i don't like someone constantly saying that shit like "oh btw am gay" its like yes I know what do you want a fucking medal or some bad comments thrown your way so u get special attention. It was just unacceptable behaviour he's gay i get it and Ivy's young I get that too but having that sort of crap going on when ur trying to talk about something e;se is just annyoying or maybe am just being a bit bitchy........ach fuck it, its done now and am all good look forward seeing you on and check out my latest idea might be a good one. No spoon you didn't offend 83 I fell asleep on my computer D8 so don't worry....I was tired ^^;;; Gamerboy123456 (talk) 18:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, is Shadyr taken or single? I need his history on da... Hey Carefulspoon, may I use you're fan character Mayhem in a story with my fan character Tigger and is it alright if the stories theme is pokemon?Hynoid142 (talk) 13:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm guessing ivy's told you by now but yeah we're going with ivy's plan lol Pink-peril (talk) 22:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Spoony, can you come on chat? MINE TURTLE (talk) 02:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC)